


The End of The Beginning

by Lily_Winchester



Series: Darkness Awakens [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: What happens when old sparks are lit again? Craziness!This is my first work, so I hope you enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo, some plot changes from the original, am I right? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Seven cats gathered around a misty pool, the stars reflected on its surface. A brown tabby murmured a few words to a gray tabby, most-likely instructing him to lay beside her. The tiny tom was hardly more than a kit from the eyes of any pursuer, which was a little shocking that he was let out of camp. A dark brown tom eyed him with a friendly sparkle in his eyes which his mentor--who was also a dark brown tom--scolded him for. A golden cat sat on the other side of the pool, hostility edging her movements as she lowered her head to lap at the water. Each cat seemed to be sucked out of the real world, waking in a different spot. A dream? Nope! The cats were all together, just in different corners of this odd world. Where the terrains met is where each cat woke, though each to their own side. The brown tabby and the gray tabby woke in a forest. The black tom woke in a pine forest, the golden tabby woke in reeds, and the brown cats woke in moorlands. Four cats stood in the center of this odd realm, awaiting the approach of these new cats. Stars lingered in the four cats’ pelts, making them seem like an illusion. The brown tabby spoke first. “May I ask why you have called us here Firestar?” She dipped her head to a ginger tom, seeming to show the respect of a father to daughter. “He didn’t call you here. I did.” A voice boomed over them from a height, and the tabby slowly lifted her head to meet the barely visible eyes of a black cat. She seemed slender and she looked judgemental as she examined the cats with distaste. “If Firestar gets credit for all our work, then why would we have clans named after us?” Another voice came from above, and two piercing blue eyes landed upon the tabby. She shielded the young tom beside her, fearing for his well being. “Oh, cut it out you two.” Three faces hung in the trees, coming down to the tabbies level. One was a bright orange tabby, another was a wiry brown tabby, and the last was a silver tom, his fur so clear that he seemed to not exist. They all seemed hostile towards one another, which was really frightening to the young one by the brown tabby’s side. The young kit whimpered, shoving his face into the she-cat’s fur. “Hush hush now little one, we won’t hurt you. We are merely here to help you.” The ginger tom had walked closer to the young kit. He raised his voice as he addressed the other cats, “You may go speak with your ancestors.” He returned to the brown tabby a moment later. “You know what you have done Leafpool, yes?” His gaze lost its friendliness, becoming more angry. “This young kit shouldn’t suffer because you have broken the code. You brought him here, lied to StarClan, and then expect us to act friendly. This young one need not be cursed because of your misfortunes.” He touched his muzzle to the gray tabby’s head. The kit’s eyes opened, clearer than ever. “Moma!” He squealed, nuzzling into her. “Take him back to ThunderClan, and tell them what you’ve done. They shouldn’t all be involved in this. Neither should Squirrelflight. Go now Jaykit and Leafpool. And may StarClan light your paths.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of Ravenkit's condition.

“Jayfeather, Jayfeather come quick!” 

Lionblaze’s panicked mew reached the medicine cat’s ears, ringing them. He turned to glare at his brother with clear sight. “What is it?” His voice was crisp as he spoke. He hadn’t eaten or drinken at all today and it was sunhigh. He refused to drink though, working tirelessly beside Squirrelflight’s young daughter, Maplekit. The young molly had green cough, and chances of her surviving were minimal. He refused to give up though. “Is one of your kits sick?” His fear rose at the thought of one of his nephews or nieces getting sick. Little Ravenkit was too small to survive whitecough, and he didn’t want to wish her goodbye just yet. 

“No! Ravenkit has just opened her eyes and...well, you might want to see this.” Lionblaze was being oddly vaugier than usual which surprised Jayfeather. The gray tabby gathered some herbs and called over Brightheart to watch Maplekit. When the molly agreed, Jayfeather entered the nursery. A huge waft of milk scent hit his nostrils, making him recoil a bit. He hadn’t been in here in ages! Of course, his mother hadn’t either. She hadn’t seen any of ThunderClan in ages. She lived as a rogue, eating mice from a tree stump just across the border. Of course it wasn’t much work when you were alone, so she hadn’t slimmed down a bit from when she had Jayfeather and his littermates. In fact, she had most likely gain more. 

Jayfeather recovered from his overwhelment, approaching the nest that Cinderheart had used these past moons. In it lay Cinderheart and three tiny kits, Ravenkit being the smallest. Her black pelt stood out against her brother’s pale gray. She shuffled around, turning to stare blindly at Jayfeather with bright blue eyes. Startled, his pelt ruffled. “Jayfeather! You almost trampled Finchkit’s tail!” Cinderheart pulled her ginger daughter close with a paw, giving him an angry stare. 

Letting out a snort, he turned to glare at Lionblaze. “What am I here for? _Yay_ , their eyes are open. I’m more worried about the dying kit in my den!” Shoving his way out of the nursery, he turned around to make sure his point had been made. He wasn’t at all expecting Cinderheart to be the one to respond. “Look, I understand Maplekit is the mindset you’re in, but Ravenkit is blind. Don’t tell me you don’t see it. I saw it in the way you acted when you met her gaze; the fear, sadness, and upset. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice.” 

Pausing, Jayfeather stared at her, his gaze dark. “I know. I know what it’s like to be blind. Until we can positively confirm she is blind, I want to be left  **alone** .” He stalked away, his tail flicking angrily behind him. She could not be blind. Not when she had so much to give. Not when she could be so much more. Not when the clan needed apprentices and warriors most. 

He’d do anything in his power to prevent her from living like he had for five moons. 


	4. Updates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna let ya'll know about MAJOR updates occurring RIGHT NOW!

Updates will occur from today (6-20-18) till 6-29-18. Nine days and this fic will be in tip top shape! Hey, and guess what? I'm going to change the plot and stuffs! There's going to be a prologue now too. It's not going to make sense, but that's okay because It  **will** make sense when I post the first chapter! That's all for now guys, see ya!

 

**Edit (7-9-18)**

ouch, it's been a long time! Well, the new chapter is out, but It's not how I wanted it to be, and nine days is too little. So, it's being updated for the next two months. I know, I know, long time! But, I want this to be in tiptop shape! And, that won't happen in nine days. so, this is going to take two months and hopefully be better! 

 

**Edit (10-2-18)**

 

Updates are taking way longer than I intended them to, and I am so sorry! 

School has been hell lately, so I've been trying to balance out my time here and my time working on school. Again, I'm extending the update times. Sorry guys, I hate making you think that I'm not continuing this! 

 

**Edit (10-10-18)**

 

M'kay, so lets clear up a few things. The updates are almost over! Yay! Then we can pick up somewhere so that you guys have a chapter to look forward to every weekend. Yes, you read that right! I will be posting a new chapter every weekend. Every Saturday at 5 PM if I'm lucky. Please don't attack me if I post an hour or so later. If you get a chapter an hour or so early? Lucky for you, don't complain. Bear with me though, as I'm terrible at making deadlines. Oh, and don't ask me for spoilers cause I'm not telling anyone anything. Nothing makes sense now, and that's good. And no, I'm not trying to steal/remake Echos of the War (that's a good series, btw. You should check it out). This story is going to be really different from that one, so there's that. 

 

 


End file.
